Rufaan Tigellinus
Rufaan Tigellinus fue un Gran Almirante y más tarde un Gran Moff del Imperio Galáctico. Conocido por su política inteligente y carismática, Tigellinus fue ampliamente seguido por los medios de comunicación y fue considerado como un jugador clave en la política de la Corte Imperial. Fue nombrado Gran Almirante en el 2 ABY y, desde el timón de su [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial]] Avatar, dedicó mucho tiempo a erradicar a los piratas en los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Tigellinus se intensificó en la Corte Imperial, en un intento de conseguir más poder, aliándose a sí mismo con los gustos del Moff Vilim Disra y el Asesor Imperial Alec Pradeux y convirtiéndose en miembro de la antigua y exclusiva Orden del Círculo Inclinado. Cuando Thrawn, un almirante alienígena en la Armada Imperial, intentó tomar su mano en la política de la Corte Imperial, el Gran Almirante humanocentrista Tigellinus se hizo amigo suyo y más tarde lo traicionó, hasta que Thrawn fue no bienvenido en el Imperio. Poco tiempo después, Tigellinus trajo su influencia política para tenerla a fin de que él mismo fuese nombrado como Gran Moff del Macrosector del Centro Imperial con la ayuda de Vilim Disra, quien se convirtió en una especie de mentor para Tigellinus. Después de que el Emperador Palpatine pereciese en la Batalla de Endor en el 4 DBY, Tigellinus se involucró con la Comité Central de Grandes Moffs. El líder del Comité, Bertroff Hissa, un casi-Humano con quien Tigellinus se había topado con frecuencia la cabeza, presentó una degradante oferta a Tigellinus—un lugar en el Comité, pero no el liderazgo que muchos esperaban que se le iba a adjudicar—con la esperanza de que se negaría a Hissa y daría una excusa para ejecutarlo, Tigellinus se dispuso a aceptar la oferta, pero su gran amigo Disra aconsejó en contra de este; Tigellinus rechazó el nombramiento, y el Comité lo ejecutó por deslealtad percibida, mientras que Disra presentó demandas a su patrimonio y el asiento en el Comité. Biografía Gran Almirante Un hombre humano, Rufaan Tigellinus fue un carismático miembro de la Corte Imperial, bien conocido entre los medios de comunicación, y aunque tenía una posición en la Armada Imperial, no era conocido por su habilidad táctica o experiencia. En el 2 ABY, durante la Fiesta de Semana de Año Nuevo, el Emperador Palpatine creó el rango de Almirante, nombrando a Tigellinus y a otros once como su "círculo de los Doce". Al igual que su designado compañero Ishin-Il-Raz, a Tigellinus no le fue otorgado el rango por cualquiera de sus hazañas militares, sino por su trabajo en otras áreas del Imperio Galáctico. Usó su nuevo poder para impulsar su posición en la Corte Imperial, ganando un gran número de seguidores. Tigellinus comandó el [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial]] Avatar durante los años anteriores a la Batalla de Yavin. Alrededor de este tiempo, trató de detener a los piratas Poss'Nomin de Reginald Barkbone, que había estado saqueando muchos sistemas estelares y colonias de los Territorios del Borde Exterior.Tigellinus y el Avatar persiguieron a Barkbone a través de muchos sectores, aunque los piratas del Galeón Estelar Robber Baron fueron capaces de escapar a cada momento. En el diario de su nave, Tigellinus juró matar a Barkbone; El diario fue enviado posteriormente al Gran Visir Sate Pestage como parte de un informe de la Oficina de Seguridad Imperial elaborado por el Comandante Maximillian Seerdon. Aproximadamente al mismo tiempo, un alienígena llamado Thrawn se unió a la Armada Imperial, obteniendo el rango de capitán. Tigellinus, un firme creyente del Humanocentrismo, despreció a Thrawn y empezó a buscar maneras de deshacerse de él.Underworld Appendix: Swoops, Spice, and Wretched Rogues Varios meses después de la desastrosa batalla de Yavin, Tigellinus empezó a convertirse en un jugador importante en la política de la Corte Imperial en Coruscant. Estableció una alianza con Alec Pradeux, un Asesor Imperial que fue pensado para estar cerca de Palpatine, y forjó una facción importante en un corto período de tiempo. A finales del 1 DBY, Tigellinus intentó obtener apoyo para su protegido, Gerald Weizel, para convertirse en el gobernador del planeta Chandrila. En el 1:9:4 DBY, los medios de comunicación informaron que Weizel había ganado el apoyo del Moff Jamson Caglio, lo que fue un acontecimiento importante en el ascenso de Tigellinus, ya que Caglio había sido un firme partidario de la facción rival de Tigellinus, la del Gran Moff Traeda, y ganar su apoyo fue visto como un gran paso hacia el centro del poder. Al mismo tiempo, Tigellinus trató de reclutar al Moff Vilim Disra, un hombre con muchos lazos a Traeda pero que habían caído recientemente a favor de Palpatine, en su facción. Los medios de comunicación mantuvieron una estrecha vigilancia sobre la situación, y el periodista Alendar Jarvis del Nuevo Orden Progresivo publicó un informe sobre los progresos de Tigellinus. Tigellinus, junto con Traeda y el Moff Jaan, ofició las festividades de ese año de la Fiesta de Semana de Año Nuevo en ausencia de Palpatine, ya que el Emperador estaba de negocios en el Núcleo Profundo Imperial. Shortly thereafter, Thrawn, ahora Almirante, entró en la política imperial. Tigellinus todavía albergaba un profundo odio por los no-huManos y resentido con Thrawn por invadir su territorio, se hizo amigo del almirante alienígena, con la intención de luego traicionarlo. Alrededor de seis meses después, Tigellinus fue incluido en la Orden del Círculo Inclinado, una élite, antigua y muy exclusiva organización social. La Orden rara vez se tomó más de once miembros en un momento dado, pero Tigellinus fue el miembro decimotercero agregado desde el 5 ABY, por lo que su invitación fue una sorpresa para los medios de comunicación. Fue un testimonio del aumento del carácter de Tigellinus, que fue seleccionado para unirse por delante de las franjas de los posibles miembros, cada uno de los líderes reverenciados del gobierno imperial, la mayoría de los cuales habían estado esperando una invitación por varios años. Tigellinus vistió la túnica de terciopelo negro tradicional de la Orden durante su ceremonia de inducción pública en los Jardines Botánicos Skydome; más tarde, esa noche, una ceremonia privada se celebró en un lugar no revelado, y Tigellinus se convirtió en miembro de pleno derecho de lo que se consideró uno de los clubes sociales más prestigiosos de la galaxia. La unión de Tigellinus a la Orden se vio ensombrecida en parte por la inducción del Almirante Thrawn, que había vuelto a Coruscant después de un largo viaje por el Borde Exterior, varios meses después. Abundaban los rumores de que Palpatine había pedido personalmente a Thrawn para ser invitado, pero su invitación fue considerada aún más notable, pues era el miembro decimocuarto y un no-humano. Tigellinus se enfureció y trató de usar su influencia para poner fin a la unión de Thrawn, sin éxito. Aunque lo hizo lo mejor que pudo para ocultar sus acciones en un intento de mantener su farsa con Thrawn, los medios de comunicación asumieron que había sido Tigellinus quien lideró la oposición. Gran Moff Alrededor del mismo tiempo, la oferta de Tigellinus para obtener más poder se dio un impulso enorme cuando Lord Darth Vader, uno de sus principales rivales en Coruscant, dejó la capital para dirigir el Escuadrón Muerte en el Borde Exterior, por lo que se esperaba por los medios de comunicación que sería una cantidad considerable de tiempo. Tigellinus se reunió con Vader pocos días más tarde como parte de sus funciones de Gran Almirante, durante la inauguración del Acorazado Estelar Ejecutor, el primero de su clase, cerca de Kuat. Tigellinus, Vader, Thrawn y varios otros flanquearon al Emperador durante la ceremonia de inauguración. Tigellinus pronto regresó a Coruscant para aprobar su plan para asegurarse de que Thrawn estaba fuera de favor en la Corte del Emperador, y traicionó el almirante alienígena, al que finalmente se convirtió en no sólo no deseado en Coruscant, sino dentro de todo el Imperio. Thrawn fue exiliado a las Regiones Desconocidas y Tigellinus creyó haber logrado una gran victoria. En realidad, la caída en desgracia de fue orquestada por el Emperador por sus propios medios clandestinos. Poco después, Tigellinus decidió que era el más adecuado para gobernar las regiones en lugar de protegerlas, y utilizó sus influencias políticas considerables para lograr una cita con el Gran Moff. Había muchos aliados, aunque también estuvo en desacuerdo con muchos de sus compañeros Grandes Moffs, incluyendo Bertroff Hissa, un Moff casi Humano. Tigellinus era algo rival con Vilim Disra, a quien había cortejado a la vez, pero la asistencia de Disra al Gran Almirante-y-Gran Moff era inconmensurable; con la ayuda de Disra, Tigellinus tomó el control del Macrosector del Centro Imperial, considerado uno de los sectores más importantes de la galaxia. En el 3:5:11 DBY, el Emperador asignó a Tigellinus para dirigir una investigación sobre los asuntos de Jerrod MacLain, el gobernador de Brentaal, que había sido acusado de corrupción y "no apto para el comportamiento de un diplomático imperial." El nombramiento de Tigellinus fue la gran sorpresa de los observadores de la Corte Imperial, que lo consideraban demasiado importante e influyente para ser relegado a dicha misión de investigación rudimentaria, aunque Alec Pradeux, su viejo aliado, informó a los medios de comunicación que la elección de Palpatine como un individuo destacado limitó a resaltar la gravedad de la situación. Tigellinus dirigió a los medios acerca de la inminente investigación, para informarles de sus sospechas de que los que se habían vendido a MacLain fueron envueltos en un complot para robar su poder. También le dijo a los medios de comunicación que MacLain fue un leal servidor del Imperio, y que Tigellinus llevaría a cabo una investigación tan exhaustiva como fuese capaz. Después de que el Emperador y Darth Vader pereciesen en la batalla de Endor en el 4DBY, el Imperio se sumió en el caos, y muchos buscaron reclamar el antiguo poder del Emperador. Con el tiempo, la Directora de Inteligencia Imperial Ysanne Isard surgió como la nuevo líder del Imperio, aunque muchos otros codiciaron por el poder y se opusieron a ella.The New Essential Chronology Un grupo de Moffs, liderados por los Grandes Moffs Bertroff Hissa, Dunhausen, Thistleborn y Muzzer, formó el Comité Central del Grandes Moffs, que se opusieron abiertamente a Isard y reclamaron el trono para su aliado, Trioculus.The Glove of Darth Vader Debido a su poder e influencia anterior, Tigellinus fue visto por muchos como un líder natural de la comisión, no obstante Hissa, enemigo de Tigellinus desde sus primeros días como un Gran Moff, le hizo entrega de una oferta degradante: podría convertirse en un miembro del Comité, pero nada más. Los eventos fueron diseñados por Hissa de manera que, en caso de negarse, Tigellinus sería ejecutado. Por consejo de su colega de confianza Disra, Tigellinus declinó la oferta, y Hissa y sus aliados lo mataron. Las maquinaciones de Disra le permitieron absorber los activos de Tigellinus y tomar su lugar en el Comité. Personalidad y rasgos Rufaan Tigellinus fue muy impulsivo, un hombre muy motivado, con carisma abundante y habilidad política. Su ambición lo dio un lugar muy alto en la política imperial, convirtiéndose en uno de los secuaces de mayor confianza del Emperador; Sin embargo, otros, como Darth Vader, pensaron poco del Gran Almirant.The New Essential Guide to Characters Tigellinus era experto en hacer aliados que se beneficiarían con su ascenso al poder, y lo demostró en numerosas ocasiones durante su carrera—Alec Pradeux, Disra Vilim, ambos potencias políticas, eran dos amigos que ayudaron en gran medida a Tigellinus a establecerse en la Corte Imperial. Utilizó medios sin escrúpulos para lograr sus objetivos; hizo amistad con Thrawn con la intención de traicionarle, simplemente porque el almirante no era humano. A pesar de ello, Tigellinus fue manipulado fácilmente por Disra; su confianza en su amigo permitió a Disra orquestar su caída. También fue muy persistente, persiguiendo a los piratas de Reginald Barkbone a través de muchos sistemas, negándose a darse por vencido, y le dijo a los medios de comunicación que llevaría a cabo una investigación adecuada y exhaustiva sobre los acontecimientos que rodearon el gobernador MacLain. Tigellinus era muy humanocentrista y despreciaba a los no-humanos y casi-humanos Cuando se enteró de Thrawn, a continuación, un capitán de la Armada Imperial, se comprometió a hacer frente al chiss y asegurarse de que su carrera imperial fuese de corta duración. Más tarde, traicionó a Thrawn, y su animadversión hacia el extranjero no era un secreto celosamente guardado. Tigellinus también se enfrentó con con el casi-humano, Hissa Bertroff, muchas veces, mientras actuaba como un Gran Moff. Entre bastidores Rufaan Tigellinus fue creado por Paul Sudlow para Galaxywide NewsNets, que fue una serie periódica de artículos que aparecieron en el Star Wars Adventure Journal; su primera aparición en issue eight, publicada en Noviembre de 1995, hizo frecuentes apariciones hasta issue fourteen, algunos de los cuales fueron escritos por Peter M. Schweighofer. Tigellinus fue el tercer Gran Almirante designado, un rango aparecido por primera vez en Thrawn Trilogy de Timothy Zahn; los otros dos fueron Thrawn, apareciendo por primera vez en Heir to the Empire, y Josef Grunger de The Glove of Darth Vader. El personaje comparte un apellido con Gaius Ophonius Tigellinus, un Prefecto Guardaespaldas de la Roma Imperial durante el gobierno del Emperador Nerón, desde el 62 C.E. hasta 68 C.E. Tigellinus no fue referenciado durante muchos años, no se menciona en The Essential Chronology de Daniel Wallace y Kevin J. Anderson, publicado en el 2000, que trata el destino final de muchos de los Almirantes. Wallace hizo mención al personaje en The New Essential Guide to Characters en 2002, y más tarde, él y Abel G. Peña ampliaron la historia de Tigellinus y el transfondo biográfico del personaje en Who's Who: Imperial Grand Admirals, publicado en ''Star Wars Insider'' 66. Who's Who: Imperial Grand Admirals fue originalmente programado para aparecer bajo el título de Dirty Dozen: Imperial Grand Admirals en una edición de Star Wars Gamer Magazine, pero la revista se canceló y el artículo fue trasladado a Star Wars Insider, y gran parte del contenido original fue cortado. Algunos de estos contenidos de corte, como el Destructor Estelar de Tigellinus, Avatar, había sido mencionada por otras fuentes y se hizo canon, y el resto de la misma se resume en la siguiente sección. Además de reducir el contenido en relación con su vida, el proyecto original incluía también estadísticas de roleplaying game, incluyendo el equipamiento de Tigellinus: una pistola bláster, un comunicador, su cilindro de código, un colgante de la Orden del Círculo Inclinada, y un Destuctor Estelar clase Imperial llamado Avatar. Daniel Wallace más tarde publicó la lista de equipo para cada uno de los Almirantes en su blog de StarWars.com Tigellinus desde entonces ha sido mencionado en The New Essential Chronology y Underworld Appendix: Swoops, Spice, and Wretched Rogues. En Galaxywide NewsNets de Star Wars Adventure Journal 14, Tigellinus es inexplicablemente referido como un "Gran Moff," a pesar de todas los previos artículos NewsNets dándole el título de "Gran Almirante—un descenso de categoría. Peña y Wallace establecieron que Tigellinus decidió convertrse en un Gran Moff alrededor del tiempo de [[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]]; sin embargo, ha habido cierta confusión entre los aficionados sobre si Tigellinus conservó su rango o si un nuevo Gran Almirante fue nombrado, como Palpatine deseaba que hubiese doce Grandes Almirantes en cualquier momento. Peña aparece en los tablones de mensajes de StarWars.com que, en su opinión, era posible que Tigellinus manteniese las dos posiciones, al menos de manera informal, debido a su influencia política.The other Imperial Grand Admirals… on StarWars.com–posted Jan 30, 2005 12:49 PM by Halagad En 2008, Tigellinus recibió una entrada en The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia por Steven J. Sansweet, Pablo Hidalgo, Daniel Wallace y otros. Contenido eliminado Tigellinus emergió en la escena de la la política de la Corte Imperial a un ritmo rápido, con la construcción de un gran número de seguidores, que atraía a la gente en su influencia rápidamente, y los que se oponían a él rápidamente encontraron su carrera por los suelos. Disra, mentor de Tigellinus, "le aconsejó que conociese a sus enemigos tan íntimamente como amigos", así que cuando Thrawn, que fue considerado un raro alienígena por Tigellinus, se involucró en la política imperial, Tigellinus fue lo que hizo, se apiadó de admisión de Thrawn de los beneficios obtenidos por la Orden de el Círculo Inclinado, con la cual sistemáticamente socavó la influencia del extranjero y se volvió en su contra en la Orden. Thrawn estaba poseído de una inteligencia considerable, que pocos fueron capaces de igualarlo; Tigellinus consiguió hacer eso y más, orquestó el destierro—creía—de Thrawn. Tigellinus dio crédito a Thrawn, diciendo que las reglas del juego estaban bien, pero estaba muy seguro de su propio intelecto.Word document of Dirty Dozen: Imperial Grand Admirals Tigellinus tenía poco pensamiento de sus compañeros Almirantes; vio algunos como totalmente incompetentes, otros como talentosos estrategas militares que no poseía ningún tacto ni la astucia del Puente, y se apresuraron a buscar los defectos de carácter de muchos de sus pares. Tigellinus saboreaba un desafío, y después del exilio de Thrawn no vio ninguno en las filas de los Almirantes. Cuando miró a los Grandes Moffs, sin embargo, vio muchos adversarios dignos como Ardus Kaine, Kentor Sarne y Nivers y así se convirtió en un Gran Moff por mismo. Apariciones * * * * Fuentes *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Underworld Appendix: Swoops, Spice, and Wretched Rogues'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *The Imperial Grand Admirals—Rufaan Tigellinus Categoría:Grandes Almirantes del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Grandes Moffs del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Individuos del Imperio Galáctico